simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Burns' Casino 2016 Event
is the first major event of 2016, released on February 23, shortly after the release of the World's Largest Redwood update. It was the one hundred and sixth content update for The Simpsons: Tapped Out. With this update, a new feature was added, being possible to move areas of buildings and decorations at once. This event is similar to the Winter 2015 Event and the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event, where NPCs have to be tapped, in this case Casino Gamblers, in order to get event-currency. Like usual, the event was divided into three acts, scheduled as following: * Act 1: February 23, 2016 - March 7, 2016 * Act 2: March 7, 2016 - March 17, 2016 * Act 3: March 17, 2016 - March 29, 2016 Quests Currencies This event introduced several new limited time currencies, each one having their own use. Firstly there are the Red Chips, Green Chips and Blue Chips, which serve as the personal prizes currencies, one for each act. Those can be obtained by playing the limited time minigames, which rewards different amounts of those depending on the luck of the player; by tapping Casino Gamblers, which rewards 10 Chips when tapped; by sending certain characters on jobs at the Burns' Casino, which rewards 110 Chips every 4h (even for premium characters) and by completing Daily Challenges Another Personal Prize currency are the Players Club Points, which serves as a VIP currency and has it's own track that lasts the entire event. These are awarded when obtaining new content from this event, regardless if it is from crafting, personal prizes or premium content. This is unlocked when the player earns their first points. Like what happened in past events, this event has several currencies used for crafting. There are five crafting currencies; *Keychains ( ), randomly rewarded when tapping Casino Gamblers, playing the minigames and completing Daily Challenges; *Coasters ( ), earned the same way as the Keychains; *Martinis ( ), Act 2 new currency used to unlock Level 2 prizes; *Show Tickets ( ), Act 3 new currency used to unlock Level 3 prizes; *Courtesy Chips ( ), unlocked when losing the minigames and only serve to craft 100 Chips; More info can be seen below, and this feature is unlocked when the quest Craft Plunk is completed. Finally there is the Casino Tokens, currencies used to play on the various limited time minigames of this event. They are rewarded by sending characters at jobs on the Burns' Casino and there is a low chance of obtaining them by tapping the Casino Gamblers. You can also obtain crafting currencies (Keychains, Martinis, Show Tickets, Coasters, and Courtesy Chips) with the mini games. New Content All of the new content released with the Event. Some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the Event is over. Returning Content Personal Prizes In contrast to most events, and following the style of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event, the progress bar for the personal prizes was reset to zero each time a prize was reached. Thus only the amount of currency required for the current prize is shown there. The currency counter in the lower left of the screen still showed the total amount of currency collected, though. Crafting Like usual, crafting returned once more. However, new to this event, all items are released at once but the player has to upgrade the crafting level to unlock more items. Also, on Level 1 and 2, the craftables have a cap of how much they can be crafted, but on Level 3 the cap is removed, however the Players Club Points are not earned when the level 2 cap is exceeded. Each time the player upgrades a level, a new currency is unlocked, so it is advised for the player to buy everything they can before start upgrading their crafting level. Daily Challenges During the event, in addition to the usual Daily Challenges, the following event themed challenges were added: Trivia * Upon the event's initial release, annonomous players using IOS devices would have their games reset to the beginninghttps://www.facebook.com/TheSimpsonsTappedOut/posts/957570440979058. The issue was fixed with a new game-client version (4.19.3)https://www.facebook.com/TheSimpsonsTappedOut/posts/957995797603189, already affected towns are restored on a per case basis by EAhttps://www.facebook.com/TheSimpsonsTappedOut/posts/958580540878048. * During the , the Town landing point was set to Burns' Casino. Gallery File: Burns Casino 2016 Event Splashscreen.png|The Splashscreen for the Event File: Simpsons-casino-216-icon.jpg|The Icon for the Event File: Burns Casino Act 1 Guide.jpg|Act 1 Guide File: Gaming Moe's Slot Machine Guide.jpg|Act 1 Minigame (Slot Machines) Guide File: Burns Casino Crafting Guide.jpg|Crafting Guide File: Burns Casino Players Club Guide.jpg|Player's Club Guide File: Players Club Points Prize Screen.jpg|The prize screen for the Players Club Points currency File: Casino Evento Crafting Menu.jpg|The crafting screen File: Casino Event Act 1 Prizes Screen.jpg|Act 1 Personal Prizes Screen File: Burns' Casino Event Store.jpg|The store panel for the event References Category:Burns' Casino 2016 Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time Category:2016 Events